Someone New to the Darkness?
by Yulli Koii Liam
Summary: I need more time before I can post Chapter 4, I'm not getting much access to a computer as I would like, so please, bear with me. Arigato. P.S. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. What the?

"_Konnichiwa, waga miuchi! _Hello, my friends! My name is Yulli Koii Liam, at least now it is." "Hmm? You want to know

what I mean by that?"

**Liam chuckles and gives the audiance a sly smile.**

"You'll find out soon enough."

_In distant background: Unknown Female: _"Ahhhhhhh! Rito that feels soooooooooo goooooooooood! I didn't know

you could do this so well!"

**Sweatdrop appears on the back of Liam's head.**

_Rito:_ "Well I was scared at first but now that I'm used to it I'm ok."

**Liam's eyes become white circles because of realization.**

_Me: _'I.. I.. I.. I thought he wasn't even close to being ready.'

**Liam quickly leaves the room leaving the chair spinning.**

_Me: _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOI-..."

**Akward moment of silence.**

_Rito: _"I'm just rubbing her shoulders because they were bothring her. Why? Were you thinking of something el-..."

**You can obviously tell Rito's blushing now.**

**Anyways, hello and welcome to this story while Liam is sorting out that misunderstanding I wi- **"You could have

misunderstood it as well!" **As I was saying I will begin this tale of this very lucky, and unlucky teen. Oh and I'm**

the Narrarator by the way. Enjoy!

**By the way, names were changed to protect identities.**

* * *

***_Liam:_**_"What routine?"_

It was just another school day for 14 year old Micheal Krutch. Early wake-up, daily routine,* ate breakfast,

and was driven to school. It was 5 minutes till the bell would ring meaning Lunch Period. The daydreamer was

fantisizing about being in To Love Ru, again. After a couple minutes, to him, he realized everyone was gone, and

lunch started 8 mins. ago! 'What the hell! This never happened before!' he thought as he rushed out the door. So

he put everything in his locker and took out his lunchbox, walked into the gym, and found a seat at a table with his

friends. He was just beginnig to unpack his lunch when he found a bracelet in his bag. 'Funny,' he thought, 'I didn't

have this this morning...Oh well. Wait a minute...This braclet is pretty cute, like a bunny. I think I'll wear it.' So he

slipped on the "braclet" and procceded to eat his sandwhich. "Hey that braclet is so cute," exclaimed his friend Lisa,

"Where'd you get it?" "I found it in my lunchbox just now." He replied. Grace, another one of his friends, said, "Darn

I wanted one!" "He he he," Micheal luaghed weakly. 'Hey! This stone in the middle kind of seems like a button.' So

he pressed it and there was a flash of blinding light and a lot of lavender smoke. When the smoke cleared, Micheal

was gone...without his clothes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys. Didn't feel much enthusiasm to write at the moment, and though there's not a lot

to go on, but I want to here some comments about wheather or not I should continue. I'll also take some

suggestions for the story. So the reviws would be nice, and you'll be seeing a lot more to chapters in the future. By

the way, like my intro?

So: _Sayonara, waga miuchi!_ (Goodbye, my friends!)


	2. Death By FROSTING GLARE! Huh?

_Moshi moshi, waga miuchi!_ It's me again. It's already been a day since I posted chapter 1 of my story and it already has a

review from a fanfic member named ZetsubouPROJECT. Arigato Zetsu! Now I shall bring... CHAPTER 2!

**Everybody Cheer!**

**P.S. **** .com****, this is the site I usw to read TLR Darkness, Chp. 35 is out! Be giddy! **_**Now back to **_

_**the program.**_

* * *

We start off in the Sainan High School Girl's locker room. It was the normal scene in the locker

room, everyone getting dreesed, Risa groping unsuspecting victems, and Koteagawa chasing her for

shameless acts. Well, Haruna had yust taken off her shirt to reveal her pink, lacey bra when her chest was

attacked from our relentless duo. **Mio is part of Risa's groping of course. **"R-r-ri-sa, please st-op!"

Haruna stuttered. "Ah, we've gotten bigger haven't we Haruna?" Risa said. "Stop doing shamel-"

**Creak...Groan went the celing. CRASH!** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" went most of the girls, excluding a

bubbly pink haired gir who is always pretty much unaffected. The dust cleared and there lay a boy, which

was bad enough, but what really frosted there cupcakes wa-

* * *

"You shameless perverted narrarator!" Hey! I didn't type this! Go to the author if you have a problem Koteagawa! **Slams door. **

Muffled: "Did you just...?" **Soundproof door engaged.** Now back to the story. *Grumbles, grumbles*

* * *

-but what really frosted their cupcakes was the fact that the boy was naked, except for his glasses. There

was a fire, a killing intent in all of the eyes of the girls except for Haruna (just freaked out), Lala (oblivious

to the boy), Koteagawa (out of pure shock), and Risa+Mio (both of which were slightly aroused, of

course). Despite all of the death glares that he was reciving and the impending doom vibes coming out of

most of the girls, he did not stirr.

What shall happen to this random boy? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

Sooooooooo? What do you think? I know, I know, another super short chapter, it's just, I shouldn't even have a laptop with me

soooooo. Yeaaaaaaaaa. ALSO, I'm trying to do a chapter every night, and I think nightly writing makes up for that. Anyways,

pleas- Oh, hello Celine waht are you doing here?

"Mau ma mau mauu!"

You want to do the outro?

"Mau mau!"

Sure Celine! Just look at the camera. Go ahead.

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

That's right Celine! "Mau! :)"

She said, "Please review this story and leave some suggestions so Liam can write better." I want to hear from the public what

they think of my work. Also I already have next chapter beginning, but I'm lacking an end! So I have a proposal, I will have

different co-authors for every chapter based on how good their idea for the next chapter is. So please, help me out!

_Sayonara, waga miuchi!_

BTW: What do you think if I got different girls to say the outro? Is my idea approved or discoureged? Let me know!


	3. I am Liam!

_Konbawa, waga miuchi!_ (Good evening, my friends!) It's time for another chapter of SNttD. Now I

would like to thank ZetsubouPROJECT again for his input. He is kind of like my co-author. I hope

you will like the newest addition!

* * *

**It's a few seconds after the boy falling out of the celing. He's unconsious and and wearing ****only a pair of **

**rounded, rectangular framed glasses. Though his package was covered up ****with acouple pieces of wood, pun not **

**intended. The girls were coming up with a few ****ideas as to what to do with this "pervert."** All these phrases and

more were said during the commotion: "Who is that?" "How did he get up there?" "Why was he up there?" "He was

peeping!" "He has to pay for that!" "Let's get him!" All the girls chorused, "Yea!" They started to advance on this

newcommer and were about to pound the life out of him when a voice called out, "Wait!" It was Sairenji Haruna,

now the savior of the boy. "Did you see how fast the celing collapsed when he was up there? He couldn't have been

up there for very long, or else he would have crashed down earlier." reasoned the blue haired girl. "Peke," Haruna

said,"Do you think you can give this boy some clothes?" Peke replied, "Of couse Haruna, right away!" Imediately the

boy was wearing the basic school uniform. "Maybe we get Yukki-kun to carry him to the nurses office." Haruna said.

"EHHHHHH? Are you cazy?" yelled most of the girls. "After we get this boy out of here of course." she replied.

* * *

**Outside in the hallway, Yukki Rito actually happened to be passing by the locker room when the door opening **

**to Haruna holding the head of a boy and ****Kotegawa was holding the feet of said boy. Rito, not suprisingly, **

**misunderstood the situation and said,** "I didn't see anything." **and turned around to leave. **"Yukki-kun wait." said

Haruna. Rito turned back around to face the girls. Haruna explained everything to Rito who nodded in

understandment except,"How did he get there in the first place?" the orange head inquired. "We don't have any

idea." said Koteagawa, "Now will you help us or not?" Rito replied, "Of course." He then proceeded to hoist the male

teen onto his back when something clattered to the floor. "Guys, I think I know how this boy got there." he said

holding up the Pyon-Pyon Warpy-kun.

* * *

"Unngh." stirred our new character. _What happened?_ he thought as he opened his eyes to see a smiling Oshizu. He

then proceeded to pale as though he had just seen a ghost, pun intended. "Ahh, you're finally awake!" she

exclaimed. The boy was at a loss for words because of who he was seeing. He rubbed his eyesand then

opened them to see she was still here. _If Oshizu is here than so is- _"Is he awake yet?" yelled our

favourite,bubbly,Devilukian. Our man then proceeded to faint. About half an hour later he woke up to the smiling

face of Lala. "Hi!" she said. He smiled weakly and said, "Hi." "How are you?" asked the the nurse, Ryouko Mikado.

"Fine now, Mikado Sensei." he replied. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I know all of your guys' names

considering I read all the manga and watched all the anime of To Love Ru." he replied. They looked confused and he

said, "I'll explain later. By the way, my name is Yulli Koii* Liam."

_*Koii being his middle name._

* * *

**Me:** "Hey guys. Spent a little more time on this chapter for you. How did you like it?"****

Lala: "Heeeeeeeeey! Arigato, Zetsu-san for the idea regarding Oshizu-san!"****

Haruna: "Arigato, Zetsu-kun. You really helped Liam-sama write this chapter."****

Unknown: "Onee-san! Ask if Zetsu-kun could ask Liam-san in a review if he could write in a harem plan with Rito-kun for me!"****

Me: "Momo! I'm right here, with Sairenji, and NO HAREM!"****

Momo: "Fine. Just watch your precious story closely. A new chapter might pop up."****

Me: "I'm not worried,you're not able to. Only I'm allowed to type on this computer. Anyone else tries to, they get paralyzed with electricity until I am able to deal with them in the morning. Now girls, if you would."****

Haruna and Lala: "Please review this story and leave some suggestions and ideas so Liam (-sama for Haruna/-san for Lala) can write better stories!"****

Me: "So until then..."****

All 3 of us: "Jaa ne!" (Goodbye!)


	4. NOTICE FOR THE READERS!

_Konnichiwa, waga miuchi!_ My internet searches says _Ohaiyou Gozaimasu_ is 'Good

morning,' _Konnichiwa_ is 'Good afternoon,' and _Konbawa_ is 'Good evening.' Sorry for the

mix-up but oh well. Now there is something I need from my viewers: P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E.

I know I told Momo that there wouldn't be a harem, but I am planning to

continue this Fan Fic for as long as possible so I am going to have the harem in there,

this wouldn't be able to connect to the most modern chapter of TLRD. Yes this does

include Nemesis. BUT Haruna comes first in the harem plan before everyone actually

becomes a part of it, she has to, though Momo will still put Rito in akward situations trying

to pursuade him before that happens. I need your help guys, or else this won't

continue! D: Please, this story must continue! I want this to be a favorite of everyone's.

So submit ideas to me, i'll include them in my story when I can. So far there has been no

Chapter 37 in TLRD. This is my first story, I don't want it to end like this.

_**Knocking at the door.**_

**Haruna:** Excuse me, Liam. All of us have been wondering were you've been.

_**Liam, of course, hid the above paragraph.**_

**Haruna:** Is everything all right? You seemed a little stressed out today Liam.

I'm just trying to update the readers on my story.

**Haruna:** Oh, ok. By the way, if you're out of ideas, maybe I could have more of a part? I was hoping to get more of a part in

this story considering I haven't been in Yukki-kun's life that much in TLRD. I still need to

tell Yuuki-kun something. _**A blush slowly forming on her cheeks.**_

**Lala:** Haru-na! Magical Kyouko Flame Girl is on!

**Haruna:** Coming Lala! To the readers, please help out Liam in any way you can. He has been getting his life

back in order since last school year, he started this story to help relieve his stress and

help improve his writing, which was-

**Me:** One of the reasons I almost didn't pass 8th grade. I really need the practice and

being famous here will keep giving me a little light of hope when my life is bleak. I

will look at my story, and hopeful sequals, and think, 'I did this, of course, with help. People care

enough to help me improve this story and read it. We created something that people love to keep going, that is motivation to keep on

trucking through heaps of homework. To write this story is a reward for finishing my

homework.' No, I have never thought about committing suicide. Ditching school, yes I have

thought about that a few times. But until the next chapter-

**Both of us:** Please help this story continue!

**Lala:** Haruna! Come on, it's already started!

**Haruna****:** Coming Lala!

**Me:** _'Will Lala ever grow up?' **Rolling his eyes.**_


End file.
